digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Wong
Henry Wong is the protagonist of Digimon Tamers, Terriermon's tamer, and is the son of Monster Maker Janyu. MegaGargomon is the biomerged form of Henry and Terriermon. Appearance He has dark blue hair. Personality Role Introduction to Digimon When Henry received the Digimon game, he chose Terriermon as his Digimon. After Terriermon was nearly killed, Henry received a blue card, transforming his card reader into a digivice and causing Terriermon to bio-emerge to Earth. Afterward Henry didn't want Terriermon to fight again, not wanting anything to happen to him. Henry and Terriermon first met Takato when he was searching for Guilmon, and later broke up a fight between Guilmon and Renamon, trying to convince Rika that Digimon are not just for fighting. When Gorillamon gained the upper hand on Guilmon, Henry was forced to let Terriermon fight him. After Terriermon destroyed him, Henry was interested in seeing what would happen to his data so he told Terriermon not to absorb it. When Henry and Takato met Calumon for the first time, they searched for a tamer to give him to, until they decided maybe he didn't need one. Henry also traveled with Takato and Rika to rescue Guilmon from the digital zone. Although Terriermon participated in the fights with Vilemon and IceDevimon, Henry later decided never to let Terriermon fight again. One night Renamon, who was avoiding Rika at the moment, took Henry into the park and told him some of her thoughts while he said that Terriermon wanted to fight even though he didn't want him to. After Musyamon tried to kill a little girl, Henry realized that some battles were worth fighting, and digivolved Terriermon to Gargomon, who destroyed Musyamon. Enter the Devas Henry and Terriermon participated in the fights with Mihiramon, Sandiramon, Sinduramon, Pajiramon (during which Henry used a blue card to matrix digivolve Terriermon to Rapidmon), and Vajramon. Before the fight with Pajiramon, his father Janyu became aware of the existence of Digimon when Impmon attacked him and Terriermon defended him. Henry thought Janyu would try to make him get rid of Terriermon, but his fears were unfounded, as Janyu appreciated what Terriermon did, and told him about the Monster Makers' project. Battle of Adventurers Henry went on vacation to the same area as Takato, except he was taking pictures of underwater ruins. He became caught up in the battle with Mephistomon when Ebidramon attacked. After Gargomon destroyed him, Omnimon took them, Rika, and Kyubimon to Mephistomon's base, where the final battle with Mephistomon took place. The Devas, continued During his training with Sensei, Henry was distracted wondering what the Devas were up to, and when he asked Sensei about it, Sensei said that legends tell of twelve good spirits called Devas, and that good and evil can change definition based on perspective. After the fights with Indramon, Kumbhiramon, and Vikaralamon (during which Henry was quite harsh to his younger sister Suzie while taking Terriermon, whom she believed to be a stuffed animal, from her for the battle), the tamers decided to go to the digital world to rescue Calumon, who was kidnapped by Makuramon. Henry revealed to Suzie that Terriermon wasn't a stuffed animal. When they traveled to the digital world with a com device given to them by Yamaki, Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta were separated from Henry and the others by a data stream. While searching for the four, they came across the Forgotten Village of Chuchidarumon, who were being terrorized by the motorcycle Behemoth. Terriermon said they should fight while Takato said they should leave, but Henry told them that they should let the Chuchidarumon decide what to do. After being taken to a warped area by an elevator, they were reunited with Kazu and Kenta by Ryo and Cyberdramon, who separated from them after returning to the desert and killing Majiramon. After Rika and Renamon reunited with them, Caturamon sent Takato, Henry, and Terriermon flying into a data stream. They ended up in a cave where the only exit was underwater, but Henry eventually realized that in the digital world you can breathe underwater if you believe you can. They found Shibumi and talked to him before he sent them toward the others on an ark. However, when Suzie was sucked into the digital world, Terriermon changed the ark's course toward her, at the Land of the Sovereign. From here, Henry became more concerned for Suzie than anything else, saying his primary reason for wanting to rescue Calumon was now to return Suzie to Earth, due to the dangers of the digital world. He took little notice to a mortal injury Terriermon received from Caturamon, until he was nearly killed fighting Zhuqiaomon. Henry initially thought he had to do everything on his own, but Terriermon and the others told him it was not so, and they biomerged into MegaGargomon, who seemingly defeated Zhuqiaomon. D-Reaper battle After rescuing Calumon, the tamers returned to Earth. The D-Reaper followed them, so they fought against it. After Dobermon gave them the power to biomerge on Earth, MegaGargomon fought the D-Reaper and its many agents. In the end, it was MegaGargomon, along with Shibumi, who destroyed the D-Reaper by using the Juggernaut program that Janyu uploaded into Terriermon. However, this forced the Digimon to temporarily return to the digital world. Janyu thought this was unforgivable, but Henry forgave him. The tamers were later reunited with their Digimon. Runaway Locomon Henry participated in the battle with the Parasimon, biomerging with Terriermon near the end of it, before attending Rika's birthday party. Trivia *The only two characters to be killed by Henry, as MegaGargomon (aside from common D-Reaper agents and Parasimon) are Cable Reaper and the D-Reaper. *When Rika and Renamon decided they didn't need each other anymore, Renamon seemed to want to talk to Henry the most before she and Rika got back together. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Tamers Category:Main characters